


John's Struggle

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Gen, He may or may not have epilepsy, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Seizures, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Baby John struggles with seizures... Set in the same 'verse as "Adopted".





	

Peter sighed and frowned as he made his way to the boys' room, going to check on them, as he had gotten Remy up and dressed, feeding him his breakfast, as well, and he had been waiting for John to wake up for most of the day, as the time was 10:30. 

 

It was so hard for Peter to see John like this, but he still loved his little baby, knowing he was struggling to fight this the best he could, although there wasn't much that that could be done, but to make sure he got extra vitamins, to try and prevent the seizures. 

 

Making his way over to the crib, Peter smiled as he gently lowered the bar, happy to see that his baby was finally waking up. He wondered how much John would speak today, as when he had the seziures, he tended to be silent the rest of the day. 

 

"Good morning, little one. How are you feeling?" Peter asked gently as he carefully lifted John's limp body out of the crib, cradling him close to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek, as he could no longer kiss his forehead, due to his seizure helmet, that he had to wear at all times, except during the bath. 

 

John just mumbles nonsense in response to Peter's question, whimpering as he was laid down on the changing table and given a ring of teething keys to play with to help distract him. Not that it would be needed, as he was always a good boy during diaper changes. 

 

Seeing that his little brother was now awake, Remy smiled and made his way over to the changing table, giving John a hug, glad that he had finally gotten over that seizure and headache he had last night. 

 

"Alright, John. Let's see what kind of accident you had last night...." Peter cooed, tickling John's tummy before unsnapping his onesie and revealing a very soggy diaper, which was expected, as he often wet a lot when he had seizures. 

 

"Ohh, you've got a very wet diapee, John. Let's get you out of that, baby boy." Peter cooed as he unfastened John's diaper and got to work cleaning him up, all the while talking to him, trying to get him to talk back. 

 

"D--Daddy...I--I no feew good....." John whimpered as he rubbed at his eyes with his fist, letting out a yawn and trying to strech out on the changing table, his little tummy growling unhappily.

 

"I know you don't feel good, baby. Daddy's going to feed you breakfast after he finishes up here. Then you can play with Remy." Peter says as he tapes a new diaper around John's waist that had cute little babyish prints on it, sitting him up after. 

 

"Would you like to wear some shortalls like Remy today?" Peter asks, looking down at John with a smile, grinning whenever Remy wrapped his arms around John, giving him a big hug. 

 

"Yeah! Wear them wike what I gots!" Remy says with a smile, pointing to the front of his shortalls, which were just plain denim, and he was obviously diapered underneath. 

 

"Uh-huh. I wan' dose, Daddy." John says, now sucking on his favorite pacifier, tying to hold his his head up, as the helmet was a bit heavy to him. 

 

"Alright, little one. Let me find a pair in your size." Peter says as he goes over to the close and looks through it. 

 

Finding a pair of blue shortalls with a teddy bear on the pocket in John’s size, Peter smiles and goes over to him.

 

"Alright, John. Daddy needs to remove your helmet to get you dressed, okay?" Peter cooes as he unbuckles John's helmet and pulls it off, placing it aside, tugging the onesie off of him and replacing it with a striped red shirt along with the shortalls, and a pair of socks to keep his feet warm. 

 

Once John had been dressed, Peter put his helmet back on and strapped it snugly around his chin, smiling as he pulled John into a hug, gently rocking him side to side. 

 

"John! John! You wanna pway wif me?" Remy asks excitedly, knowing that John loved playing with blocks, and Remy wanted to build a tower. 

 

"Otay...aftew ba-ba..." John mumbled into Peter's shoulder as he was lifted off of the changing table and the three made their way to the kitchen, where John's bottle was waiting for him, still warm, as Peter had kept it in the bottle warmer. 

 

Peter had made sure that John's bottle wouldn't be too hot for him before he carried him over to the couch and sat down, gently cradling him in his arms, tying a bib around his neck before bringing the bottle to his lips, smiling down at him as he starts to suckle. 

 

Suckling gently on the bottle, John relaxed in Daddy's arms, feeling safe whenever he was close to him, glad that he was finally feeling a bit better from last night's episode. 

 

"There's my good boy...." Peter cooed gently as he watched his baby boy drink down his formula hungrily, suckling greedily, as if he had never gotten to eat before in his life. 

 

Meanwhile, Remy was gathering up all of the wooden blocks and placing them on the floor, getting distracted by the tv every few minutes, until eventually, he just sat down on the floor and stared at the tv. 

 

Once John was finished with the bottle, Peter sat him up and got him to burp, smiling down at him as he sat him on the floor alongside Remy, who just smiled at him and handed him a block, before starting to build a tower. 

 

"Daddy's going to wash laundry. Remy, keep an eye on John and come get me if anything happens. I'll be right down the hall...." Peter says before he makes his way to the laundry room. 

 

John smiles and helps Remy build the tower, getting distracted by the tv, which would prove to be his downfall, as five minutes into the show, John felt an intense pressure in his head and soon had spewed vomit everywhere before dropping to the floor. 

 

Remy just watched him intently, feeling disgusted whenever he saw him vomit everywhere, but after John dropped to the floor, Remy was by his side, as he knew that John would be having another seizure and not to touch him or do anything. 

 

Before the seizure was in full-effect, John managed to cry out for Peter the best he could, knowing this would be the only sensical noise he made until it was over. 

 

"D---D--Da...Daddy...." John cried before his face turned bright red and he started to drool all over his shirt, staring upward and not even blinking as he started to have convulsions, hs arms and legs twitching and jerking violently. 

 

Peter had somehow heard John's cries and rushed into the living room, gasping when he had caught John in the middle of what seemed to be his worst seizure yet, as he had never vomited with one before, or stared upwards. 

 

The only thing Peter could do was watch his little baby suffer yet another seizure, knowing it could easily kill him or reduce his mentality to that of an infant's, which, if he had the choice, he'd choose the latter. 

 

It continued for another five minutes, in which John had bitten his tongue, as evident by the blood dribbling from his mouth, and it would no doubt hurt when he finally came to. 

 

John had also managed to wet through his diaper, and urine was dribbling down his legs, but it couldn't be helped at the moment, as he often lost bladder or bowel control during his seizures. 

 

"Daddy....John gon' be otay?" Remy asks, his eyes moist as if he were about to start crying. He loved his brother and didn't want anything to happen to him!

 

"I'm not sure, little one. Hopefully...." Peter says, letting out a heavy sigh whenever it seemed that John was coming out of his seizure, which only took a few minutes, and he was wailing, reaching up at Peter. 

 

By now, Remy had climbed onto the couch and watched John as long as he could before he curled up and fell asleep, sucking his thumb, as it was past his naptime. 

 

"Come here, little one. Shhh....it's alright. Everything's alright, now. Daddy's got you..." Peter whispered as he gently lifted John into his arms, not even caring that he was soaking wet or had blood smeared around his mouth. 

 

Holding John close to him and shushing his cries, gently rubbing his back and rocking him side to side, trying to calm him, gasping whenever John managed to spew a milky white vomit all over both of them, leaving Peter a bit speechless. 

 

"Well...it looks like both of us needs a bath, huh? I bet that will make you feel better. Come on, baby boy, you can take a nice bath with Daddy." Peter cooes as he carries John to his bathroom, which had a bathtub large enough for two people, as Peter was a big guy. 

 

Stripping John of his helmet, soiled clothes and diaper, Peter frowned when he realized that he didn't have any diapers or clothes that he could dress John in after, as he had planned to dry him off and dress him on his bed. 

 

"Hold on, baby. Daddy's going to go get you some clothes and a diaper. You wait right here, I'll be right back. I promise." Peter said as he sat John down on the bathmat and went to the nursery to find him some clothes, along with diapering supplies.

 

It wasn't long before Peter returned with the items, laying them out on the bed before he went back into the bathroom and saw John still sitting there, waiting patiently. 

 

"Alright, little one. Let's have that bath, huh?" Peter cooed as he turned on the water and gave John his favorite green pacifier, making sure to place two towels on the counter for both of them. 

 

Once the tub was full enough, Peter decided to remove his soiled clothes, lifting John into the bathtub and climbing in behind him, shushing him when he started to whimper. 

 

"It's alright, baby. There's nothing to be scared of. It's just me and you." Peter cooed reassuringly as he began to gently clean the blood off of John's face before moving onto the rest of his body, trying not to make John feel uncomfortable. 

 

John didn't say a word, instead, he just suckled on his paci quietly and leaned against Peter's muscular chest, blushing as he relaxed against him, actually liking to take a bath with Daddy. Yes, it was two men in a tub - or rather a Daddy and his baby boy in a tub, just taking a bath together with nothing else going on. 

 

"That's a good boy...just relax..." Peter cooed as he finished washing John's body, rinsing him off before quickly washing himself and doing the same. 

 

Then, he pulled the plug and let the water drain out before stepping out with John and wrapping him up in a towel, quickly drying him off before drying himself off, and quickly getting dressed, pressing a gentle kiss to John's forehead before strapping his helmet back on and lifting him up, carrying him over to the bed. 

 

Gently laying his baby down, Peter smiled and started to attack him with tickles, making sure to get all of his ticklish spots, wanting to hear his little baby laugh, as he hadn't seen a smile from him all day. 

 

John giggled and squealed, squirming around on the bed and kicking his legs excitedly, trying to roll over and get away from Peter's tickling hands, but Peter rolled him back over and smiled as he rubbed his tummy and grabbed the diaper he brought. 

 

"There's my happy little baby! I was wondering where he went...." Peter says with a chuckle as he gently lifts John's legs and slips the diaper beneath his bottom, adding a good amount of rash cream and powder before letting John's legs rest on the bed, as he taped the diaper on snugly, thinking John looked adorable like that. 

 

"I have a special surprise for you, John. But you have to close your eyes, okay?" Peter cooed, grinning as he watched John close his eyes, picking up John's new Kangaroo sleeper and gently dressing him, tugging the hood over his helmet and smiling. 

 

John opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, gasping when he saw that Daddy had bought him a pair of special pajamas that were designed to look like a kangaroo, complete with ears and a tail. 

 

"K--kangawoo? Mine, Daddy?" John asked shyly, blushing as he looked up at Daddy, reaching up at him, wanting a hug. 

 

"Yes, they are yours, baby boy. Daddy also bought dinosaur ones for Remy, too. Come on, let's go check on him, my little roo...." Peter said as he carried John to the living room, where they were both met with a horrible smell, figuring Remy had pooped in his sleep. 

 

"I think we need to change Remy. What do you think?" Peter asks, looking at John as he gently lifted Remy onto his hip, surprised when he didn't wake up. 

 

"Wemy 'tinky...." John babbled, burying his face in Peter's shoulder as he carried both boys to the nursery, sitting John in the crib and laying Remy down on the changing table, undressing him before he got to work changing him into a clean diaper and his dinosaur pajamas. 

 

By now, John has fallen asleep in the crib, snuggled beneath his favorite blankie, sucking his pacifier gently, drooling behind it, his stuffed kangaroo tucked beneath his arm. 

 

After Remy had been dressed, Peter laid him in the crib, turning the nightlight on and the main light off before standing over the crib and watching his little ones sleeping. 

 

Hopefully John would not have another seizure episode like today, anytime soon. 

 

The house was quiet, but it was a good kind of quiet and Peter liked it that way.....


End file.
